


Strange feeling

by alumort



Category: Naruto
Genre: (strange feeling but in japanese), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Crush, It's Iwakan now, M/M, Reciproromantic Neji, Shippuden who??, Trans Male Character, lots of background and one-sided ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alumort/pseuds/alumort
Summary: "Yes, he realized that he actually enjoyed being with Lee. More than with anyone else.What happened that noon made him happy, even if Neji couldn't point out why, and he wanted to spend more time just hanging out with him again."
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Rock Lee
Comments: 64
Kudos: 54





	1. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ships that will appear in the background, in case you don't like them(they're not really talked about much but still)  
> canon: kakagai, sakuino  
> onesided: kibalee, nejiten, shinohina, sakuhina, naruhina

Giggles filled the air, and two boys sat in the grass. One of them was usually quiet, distant; those sounds were almost foreign, had not his best friend laid at his side. Shared warmth made his days better, in which he fought and defended his team with his special eyes and strength. It was in their days off that they simply enjoyed the company of the other, in which Lee made his frozen heart melt, for him and for him only. Neji had a soft spot for the black haired, joyful boy. He always found strength to smile, like he was doing now, just by hearing his teammate laugh genuinely for the first time.

"That was great", Neji exclaimed, and Lee started at his clear eyes for a while, two twin crystals in which he got lost every time. A soft breeze moved his dark brown hair, covering part of those beautiful eyes that had the black haired boy so enchanted; his rival was grinning, action that made his face more handsome than his usual angered expression.

"Yeah, you are", Lee said, laying with his back in the grass, closing his eyes for a second. 

"What?"

"You're a great rival, Neji", the boy quickly corrected himself as soon as he felt the confusion in the question, and the curious stare of his friend. "I enjoy being with you!"

For once, the Byakugan user was at a loss of words. A strange feeling filled his chest, like a ticklish reaction, and he found himself laying down next to his teammate. He softly touched the area where the weird sensation was taking place, in an attempt of make it go away, but... it wasn't something bad, if it didn't gave him pain, _right_?

"I... enjoy being with you, too", Neji found himself answering, breathing deeply in his short pause. His face felt warm when he noticed that Lee had a bigger smile, still relaxed at his side, enjoying the silence that soon took over the two.

It was a good break from the life in the compound, away from his Clan, just laying in the grass with his best friend. His chest still had the strange sensation when it was time to return to his house, but it became stronger when Lee placed a hand in his shoulder, saying something that was quickly forgotten by him. He probably promised that he would train harder the next morning, that he would win the next time they fought. He thought all of this while trying to fall asleep. Sparring with Lee was fun, in a way, while still being a training; it was the complete opposite of fighting with Hiashi, who wouldn't let him take any break unless he saw blood. 

Yes, he realized that he actually enjoyed being with Lee. More than with anyone else. What happened that noon made him happy, even if Neji couldn't point out why, and he wanted to spend more time just hanging out with him again.

~

It was easy to hide his stare, at least from the boy being admired by Neji. His friend usually was too concentrated in his current task to notice it, he had no need to be alert when they weren't in a mission. It should've been easy to keep it like that. Casual glances at the black haired boy, to his warm smiles, and just spending time talking or enjoying his company. Neji was happy that way, even if the strange sensation of his chest always started when they were together, getting stronger when Lee hugged him as a greeting or just because he _'thought you needed it_ ' ( _action that wasn't making him cringe anymore, somehow, after that curious exchange in the grass_ ).

"You _like_ him", Tenten whispered one day, in the training grounds, while the taijutsu master was doing his usual warm up laps in the area. "Isn't it?"

"We're boys", was his reply, in which he crossed his arms and frowned at the girl. "I can't like him. He can't like me, either. That's not possible, Tenten."

Soft laughter wasn't the answer that he expected from his friend, who smiled like Neji had told her a joke.

"It is! Have you seen Gai and Kakashi interacting, like, _ever_?"

"... Oh", the boy exclaimed, his eyes resting in Lee, who was returning from his laps. Tenten didn't mention their small talk with their friend, she just gave him a smile when it was time of meeting with their teacher.

He and Lee were just friends. They spent time together, walking through the village and resting in the grass, but that was it. Sure, sometimes Neji talked about how much his family sucked, but that's just because he was annoyed at the main branch and his friend always found a way to make him feel better; the last time, it was with an ice cream. They trusted and comforted each other, and that was it. _Nothing special._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any and all comments are loved, in any language, and they'll be always in my heart no matter how long or short they may be


	2. Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""A-Ah, I'll take care of that", Lee whispered, his eyes admiring the other pair in surprise and awe; green against pale lavender, faces turning red with every second that passed with no sound coming from their mouths."

_The grass was comfortable, even if it made his skin itch._ _The breeze, calm, refreshed his eyelids; closed._ _He was resting under the sun, enjoying the day. One time he didn't had missions, didn't had to spar with Hiashi, one time he could just lay and forget his worries and responsibilities._

" _Neji", someone calle_ d fr _om t_ he dis _tan_ ce. C _oul_ dn't the _y se_ e th _a_ t _h_ e wa _s f_ ree _, th_ at _h_ e w _as t_ ry _in_ g t _o fa_ ll _asl_ ee _p?_

 _Appa_ ren _tly_ no _t._

"Neji", the voice became clearer, loud, filled with emotion. W _as it an_ ger _,_ w _as i_ t _fear_ ? _T_ he _b_ oy _co_ uldn't _te_ ll _, as wh_ oev _er w_ a _s_ spe _aki_ ng _was_ n't _close_ e _nou_ gh _. W_ ho _w_ as _it_?

**_"Neji!"_ **

He opened his eyes, and the peace disappeared. Then pain attacked his head, stronger near his neck, something soft maintaining his head straight. 

"Neji, you woke up", one of his teammates whispered, but he felt too tired to look up. When did his arms and legs become so heavy...?

"What... where am I?", he asked, a frown in his face. "What happened?"

"There were more thieves than expected", someone else talked, and he recognized his teacher's voice in an instant. "And one of them used a jutsu in you. You passed out."

He... couldn't remember that. His head was spinning, and the clouds were blurry. When the sunlight came again in full strength, he couldn't keep his eyes open.

"But don't worry, Neji! We got the crystals back, we finished the mission". Who was between his head and the ground was Lee, based in how close his voice sounded. "Can you get up?"

"I...". His legs weren't as heavy as they were when he just woke up, and Neji could move them enough to stand up. His friend imitated him, waiting at his side, catching him when he couldn't give a step. "My head...", he groaned, noticing later a pressure in his chest that could probably harm him too; he couldn't tell him, could he.

"Don't worry, dear rival. I'll help you."

~

And he did. The whole team waited until Sakura told them what happened - _a concussion, apparently_. Gai and Tenten returned to their homes, but Lee stayed with him. He held his hand, helping him keep his balance as his steps were too light, and Neji couldn't recognize the path they were taking.

When he blinked, they were outside of the _compound_. He frowned again, and Lee seemed confused for once.

_" He_ won't wait until I recover", Neji explained, untangling his hair with his free hand. "I don't want to go."

"Oh! Alright, then. You're always welcome in my home, even if it's small", Lee replied, giving him a soft smile. Was he being _shy_ , or it was his headache ruining his _senses_? 

It was probably the later; as Neji couldn't even remember how they got to Lee's home. His body was heavy, and he felt like he couldn't keep walking for much more. He felt two bandaged hands guiding his own, and then laying in something soft, like a couch. But... something was _off_. His chest had this strange sensation that appeared whenever Lee touched him, or even smiled at him, but it was painful this time.

His chest... his _binder_ . _How could he forget something like that?_

"Lee, I-", he interrupted himself when he felt his friend sat at his side, feeling a small knot in his throat. "Where's the bathroom?"

"It's at your right", his friend said, and followed Neji as he entered through the wood door. "Is everything alright?", Lee wondered then, his voice filled with worry.

"Yes", Neji answered, taking first his shirt then his binder off. He looked at himself, in the small mirror of the wall, and frowned before putting his shirt on again. 

~

His mind was still fuzzy. He felt some ice in his forehead, the smell of food filling his nose, but... he couldn't remember much. He got out of the bathroom, then... _Had he passed out again?_

When he opened his eyes, he found a small plate with ramen in front of him, and Lee was silently eating his own. His friend smiled at him when he caught him staring, and Neji looked to the ground as a reflex.

"Are you feeling better?", Lee asked after finishing his meal, with an unusual softness that made the strange sensation return to his chest. But this time, it was worse; he didn't really know, if he's supposed to feel this way. It was new, even if his teammates had always cared about his well-being, always tried to help him.

"I think so", Neji answered, taking small pieces of the noodles that his friend made. "Thank you."

"It's alright! Anything for you, my dear rival."

They didn't talk much after that, enjoying a comfortable silence that soon grew between the two. Even when his chest was warm(warm? was that how it felt?), his face was as serious as always, maybe with some bamboo pieces near his lips but that was it. His plate became empty in a matter of five minutes. His hands grabbed it in a slow motion, until another pair was placed over his own.

"A-Ah, I'll take care of that", Lee whispered, his eyes admiring the other pair in surprise and awe; green against pale lavender, faces turning red with every second that passed with no sound coming from their mouths.

For once, Neji let his gaze wander through the soft expression of his friend. Through his cheeks, his nose, his thin lips... and Lee did the same, in a silent exchange that both of them wanted for some time( _some months in the case of one, years in the case of the other_ ).

"... let me do it", Neji murmured, after some minutes, staring at the bandaged hands instead of at their owner. Finding his voice was hard, and it was shaky. "You are letting me stay. It's the least I can do."

He didn't wait for a clear answer, as he got pure 'Umms', and felt an intense stare from behind him while he did the self-imposed chore. He just didn't know what to say; he noticed the emotion behind those green eyes, but... but... But two strong arms hugged him, from his side, and he couldn't find words for the second time that day. His heartbeats could be heard from miles away, the awkwardness of the previous act still in the air as his arms didn't know where to go; yes, he let Lee hug him before, and he sometimes grabbed his hand when there was a crowd, but his instinct told him this was… _Different. In a good way._

Both boys stood in the kitchen for a while, embracing each other in silence. Their faces were red, their gazes in the walls or the floor with an awkward silence between them. Neji did enjoy quietness, but not like this. He felt _nervous_ , with _Lee_ , when that never happened before. Or, at least not when his teammate forced him to a hug.

The worst part was that he _actually_ _hugged back_ this time. He shouldn't have, what if he felt his chest? Where was his binder, didn't he had it on before?

"... Neji", Lee whispered, being the first one to talk in some minutes. "I like you."

"I..."

The sensation from his chest became similar to a fire, words escaping his mind and mouth as he tried to say them. They weren't enough. To explain the mess that his heart made him feel, how he just started liking Lee when he complimented him and not his skills- was it just happiness from the praise? Were his feelings real, or just something that would go away with time? But-

It didn't. He waited and waited, remembering each small detail of Lee in the lapse of months, to make it fade away, while it did the contrary; his cheeks quickly became too red to hide, sometimes, his stares too long that they became looked at _(with a soft, shy smile )_.

So... were his feelings real? Neji never _'liked'_ anyone, in that way. He supposed he should've fall in love before, probably with Tenten or the other kunoichi; otherwise, the punishment from the Main Branch would be worse than activating the curse mark. That's why he, at first, didn't know that liking girls was obligatory ( _that's what his family always said, always showed; how was he supposed to know that his teacher and Kakashi living together wasn't just because they got along well?_ ).

He could put Lee in a risk if the Hyuga heard of them. He could harm his friend ( _Crush, was it? Was that the word?_ ), and Neji wouldn't forgive himself for that.

If. _A supposition; uncertain possibility:_ not something written in a history book, because they were in the present, and fate was a flexible thing.

"I like you too, Lee."

His family wouldn't know. _Hiashi_ wouldn't know.

They would be safe for now, pressing their foreheads together, sharing warmth and a smile and the recovery from his concussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to not use a binder if you're doing sports/sleeping! It can damage yout ribcages. That will be discussed in the next chapter, but I wanted to make it clear :)


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji has two secrets hidden from his family, two that would be punished if they came out to the light.  
> Gai helps him with something.

Lee couldn't sleep but, who could blame him? Neji liked him too, he just accepted him when he was brave enough to tell him how he felt; they had smiled, blushed, and he was just too happy to close his eyes for long.

He couldn't remember when he started liking Neji- it was long ago, back to the academy, but they just started to talk when they became a team so it wasn't a solid love yet. Neji stopped ignoring him, everyone, when they started training together; before, he was alway quiet. He almost didn't believe that the voice he was hearing was from the brown haired boy, a voice so soft that it was easily lost in the mess that was their classroom. He fell in love with him again, harder if that was even _possible_ , smiles being easier to make whenever they trained or did missions together. It was a secret that was kept in his chest, hidden as best as he could. Lee wasn't brave enough to tell him. The Hyuga were very _close-minded_ , and... he feared that Neji was like them.

Acting like he actually liked Sakura was easy; and when she and Ino started dating, that was when Lee dropped the act. Nobody questioned it, both girls giving each other knowing smiles when he admitted never having a crush on her at all. That he would confess to that person when the time came. So he waited, and waited, until one afternoon they were resting in the grass, laughing about something mundane, just enjoying themselves. It was months ago, and he thought that Neji didn't hear him whisper a compliment.

Maybe he was wrong, and his rival had just ignored him. He was happy that they were resting together now, with the good surprise of finding his love returned. There was still a small doubt, deep in him. What if that wasn't true? What if Neji just said it because he was injured, to make him happy? Sakura _did_ say that some people could get emotional with a concussion, and he had been passing out the day before( _for the jutsu that hit him, maybe, but that still happened)._

His hopes were high. But he wasn't sure if his crush would say _" I like you_ " again, when his mind was clear. He just… waited for so long, took all of his courage… it would be sad if it was a thing Neji muttered, thinking in someone else. Lee didn't want to think much of it, didn't want his hopes to fall and break in the earth.

~

Training without Neji felt strange. It was clear he was missing, even if he was looking from a short distance. He almost let Tenten give him a kick in the stomach, deep in thought as he was. Normally, they wouldn't spar for more than an hour. Then they would have lunch and go to a mission, sometimes together and sometimes it was just Tenten and him. But it was understandable that Gai would like that their reflexes were more refined. It was good! Exercising made Lee happy, that's why he would usually wake up when the sun started to appear and not when the sky was already light blue.

_"Focus_ , Lee!", the girl exclaimed after he was in the ground, for the second time in that round. 

"Sorry! I will, now!!", he replied, standing up again before crouching a bit to the right, his left leg tensed. It worked; Tenten expected a kick when he punched her arm, always reducing the strength at the last moment.

They continued like that for a while more, but the Hyuga wasn't paying attention anymore. He wasn't allowed to join, neither to training nor to missions, but that didn't stop him in keeping his best friend and... boyfriend? Company. His teacher was observing too, even if the boy knew that he wanted to talk with him. He could just sense it, even if he didn't know about what topic.

"Do you know when I'll be able to train again?", he decided to ask, playing with the end of one of his hair strands.

"In a week or so, but you'll need to be careful", Gai answered, his voice unusually soft. What was going on, with everyone talking softly now? 

"I know why that move actually hurt you, and I don't like it."

"I was too slow", Neji whispered, lavender gaze concentrated in the stones of the ground.

"No, Neji". The boy closed his eyes, trying to just ignore his teacher. "You can't do sports or missions in your binder. It will hurt your ribs very seriously, it affected your senses."

"I _know_ ", he muttered. He couldn't look at Gai, with him knowing about his mistake that could've costed the mission. He just... Couldn't.

He didn't expect to feel a hand in his shoulder, opening his eyes again in surprise. His teacher was smiling softly, no trace of anger in his face.

"Do you know about the top surgery? You wouldn't need a binder if you get that", were his only words, spoken in a low tone, about a shared secret between the two. "Tsunade will help, if it helps you in not getting hurt."

"Are... are you serious?"

Neji frowned, at first. Was that possible? What would the Hokage do if she knew... about him? He had fooled the Main branch for years, starting back when his father was still alive, but he wouldn't be able to keep it for much. Would she tell them? Would she laugh at him and deny?

"Yes!!", Gai replied. "But you're the one that needs to talk to her. She doesn't judge, you'll be alright."

He gave him a subtle nod, whispering a _'thank you_ ' while he did so. The boy promised himself to get this _'top surgery_ ' his teacher talked about, no matter how he was going to keep the secret and nobody in the family would know.

Nobody would. Ha, just _another_ hidden thing to the long list.

~

"Sooo", Tenten whispered in the middle of the forest, walking behind Lee as they escorted a client to another country. "What happened when you left Neji in his house? I never saw you two holding hands before."

"Oh! He didn't go there", the black haired boy answered, giving her a shy smile. "Because... _you know_. He stayed in my home instead!"

"Aww, he did? That's so _cute_ ", Tenten added, smirking. "What else? Did you _told_ him? Did he _accept ?!"_

"Oh, ah... yeah?". Hearing those words, the girl seemed to brighten. "But Sakura said he could be sensible, so--"

"Agh Lee, don't be so insecure!", his teammate exclaimed, smirk replaced by a pout. "He said it because he means it! I can read him like a book, his aura is happier when he's with you."

"Umm... what does that mean, Tenten? I can't read those things like you do..."

"He likes you. A _lot_ ", she explained, and Lee could feel his cheeks getting warm. "The Hyugas are pretty close minded, but he knows better. If you ask him again, he'll accept _again_ , because his feelings won't change."

"I... needed to hear that. Thank you, Tenten."

His friend smiled again, teasing him and his blush, and they finished the mission with no unexpected complications. He was eager to talk with Neji again, when they got back to the village, and give him his weird shirt back. He also had to recover in peace, he couldn't be hit by his clan's head just because he got injured. Maybe he would accept staying in his house for a while, until Sakura said he was fine again. Or, until he felt safe enough to rest at home... which, being honest, would probably be when Hinata became the clan's head.


	4. Revealed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""No!", he snapped, staring at her with a newfound intensity. He felt a gaze from behind the door, but that was probably an Anbu. "They don't need to know. They... no, please don't.""
> 
> Neji asks for help to the Hokage. Things turn in a different direction than what he expected.

It was weird, to be in the village when his team was out. He had nothing to do, returning to the Compound being the last option, as usual. The streets were busy with the citizens -  _ it probably was a weekend day, though he wasn't sure anymore-,  _ and he just walked through the paths of the village. It was calming, to see people just talking or eating with no many worries.

His feet guided him to a small river, to the training grounds again. He sat in the earth, fingertips making soft circles in the surface of the water while he let his mind wander in peace, taking controlled breaths to relax his body.

He had succeed, for a short amount of time. Had a dog not jumped to his lap-  _ throwing both of them to the river -,  _ he would've got some rest.

But well. It wasn't as easy as that.

"Akamaru, what- oh, you found Neji!", Kiba said from above a tree, coming to his rescue before all of his clothes got completely drenched. "Let him  _ breathe _ , Akamaru."

"It's alright", the brown haired boy affirmed, petting Akamaru when he got to his feet again. At this, the dog barked happily, moving its tail. 

"We  _ finally _ find you. Hinata was worried because you didn't go to the compound, I told her you probably were with a friend but she still wanted to search for you", Kiba exclaimed with a smile, showing his sharp teeth. "... you WERE with a friend, right? You didn't escape or anything, isn't it?"

"I got injured and Lee was taking care of me", Neji muttered. He wouldn't tell him about the hugs, the mutual confession, or... well, they haven't talked much. But those were things buried deep, deep in his chest.

"Oh, so you were with Rock? I thought he was never going to ask you out! It was  _ time _ ."

Before any of the boys could keep talking, two more people joined the small reunion. A worried lavender stare, and a glassed one, soon fell in Neji; Hinata stepped to the front and almost hugged him, pausing the action in the last second.

"I was so worried, you didn't go home a-and Sakura said you got a  _ c-concussion _ , I...", the girl started to whisper, nervousness making her stutter worse than usual. Neji placed a hand in her shoulder; maybe he didn't like the Main branch, but she didn't deserve to hyperventilate while talking too quickly.

"I am fine, Lady Hinata", he assured her, making a great effort in not frowning. His expression was always neutral to her, always tried to be. He didn't want her to be angry. "I stayed with Lee. I could not be in training, with my injury. The clan head would have not allowed if if he knew I stayed with a  _ boy _ ."

The last part was said in a low tone, it was like no words came from his mouth. But his cousin, who had the Byakugan activated in that moment, understood anyways. And maybe Kiba, even if he didn't say anything at the moment. Discretion was a good ability from the tracker team.

~

Even after her team left, Hinata stayed with her big brother. She kept her head low, playing with her fingers as neither of them spoke for a while. The silence was awkward. It was that way between them, since she had memory; this time, Neji just waited, observing with patience as she gathered the courage to talk again.

"D-do you want to... um...", she tried to start, unsure of what to say. He was injured, he hated her; the only reason he was at her side now was because he didn't had any choice. "U-um..."

"I wish to speak to the Hokage, Lady Hinata", the boy stated, taking advantage of her spaced words. For him to do that, it was probably something about his healing.

"Well, let's... go", she agreed( _ of course she would, he never should've asked in the first place. Hinata wasn't like her father, but her big brother sometimes forgot that _ ).

"It is something delicate", Neji added, frowning. He normally kept a neutral face when she was near; what had him so worried? 

"U-uh... okay, big brother."

They came back to the village after that, straying their paths with mere nods. Her big brother didn't like talking to her, and it hurt. Seeing him try to get away from her, from the family, was  _ painful _ . But she couldn't do much, at least not right now...

~

Tsunade was supposed to rest. To drink something, gamble for two or three hours, letting Shizune do the boring paperwork. It was a calm day, the Akatsuki and Orochimaru were hidden and nobody knew where( _ nobody had clues, they seemed gone but that was something nobody believed, either _ ), Jiraiya was away training Naruto...

So, why the  _ hell _ was a jounin outside of her officine, someone that was supposed to be  _ resting _ and not getting missions for another  _ eight days? _

"Lady Hokage", Neji greeted, lowering his head for a second. "I wish to speak to you."

"You have to recover before getting more missions, Neji", Tsunade exclaimed, sighing. "Go back to your home and  _ rest _ ."

"It is not about missions. My teacher said  _ you _ could help me in this". The woman made gave him a curious look, humming softly.

"Alright. If you feel I'm the only one that can help, then tell me what you need."

She never saw him dodge her gaze, doubtful, or play with a strand of his long hair. It was strange to see him showing his nervousness like that.

_ 'This must be something serious, then _ ', Tsunade thought, waiting patiently.

"He said that because I am... like him. And you are the best medic ninja."

"Could you elaborate?", the blonde asked, putting her papers to a side. He was still looking at the ground, embarrassed.

"I am... I do not know the word", Neji admitted, finally meeting her gaze. "Like him. With my...  _ gender _ ."

The last word was a whisper. Neji felt the sweat in his skin, his hair; he never said it out loud. Gai figured out in day one and approached him later, when they were going home after taking the bells from his hands, just to tell him that he would help with anything he needed. He got him his first binder, and gave him tips.

But... they never talked about the terms. He only knew he was a boy, and nothing else. He thought that romance was  _ pointless _ , until Lee confessed and he realized he loved him too. Everyone said he was a genius, but there were a lot of things that he wasn't aware of.

"You mean... you're trans."

"I think that is the word", Neji continued, not letting Tsunade talk. He didn't want to hear her hate. "He said something about a  _ 'top surgery. _ '"

"That... can be done, yes. Your family would need to be notified-"

" _ No! _ ", he snapped, staring at her with a newfound intensity. He felt a gaze from behind the door, but that was probably an Anbu. "They don't need to know.  _ They _ ... no, please don't."

It was a curious reaction, from the member of such a powerful Clan. One would think that they were nice, relaxed, but Tsunade didn't presence the Chunin exams. She didn't saw the boy, didn't hear him talk about the Curse seal, of his father, of his innate hatred for the Main branch that just faded for the only decent person that shared his own blood, persistent with everyone else. And with reason.

She didn't know. Nobody told her because, after all, nobody wanted to  _ piss off _ the Byakugan users. Seeing Neji lose his temper made Tsunade doubt, doubt about his safety in his own compound.

"...  _ why _ can't they know, Neji?"

His throat ached. His pale lavender eyes were closed, his breaths slow.

"Because they never knew. There's a reason Hinata isn't the heiress, and I don't know what will happen as I'm not... of the Main branch", he admitted after a while, regaining his neutral expression. "They will  _ kill _ me, Lady Hokage, or something  _ worse _ . Please... don't tell them about that part of me."

Tsunade kept quiet, in a loss of words for the first time in years. She didn't know how the Hyuga family worked socially, but she wasn't expecting having their prodigy pleading her to keep a secret from them. Keeping it would mean keeping him alive, safe; imagining the kind of things that could happen in other scenarios sent shivers to her back.

Seeing him keep a completely cold, indifferent face was what hurt more. For how long had he practiced it? Based on what he said, it was like a  _ survival skill. _

"Alright. I won't tell them. And...", the blonde paused for a second, placing a hand in the ninja's arm. He looked at her, a new hope blooming in his eyes. "... stay here for the night. I have too many rooms for myself."

"Thank you so much, Lady Hokage", Neji whispered, bowing and smiling at the same time. Tsunade laughed at his formality, but she supposed he was too nervous to be casual.

"Don't worry, kid. Call me Tsunade."

That's when both of them sensed it; someone wasn't hiding their extense chakra, and they were slowly going back from spying. Neji quickly turned around to chase the ninja that heard their conversation, just to be stopped by recognizing how her chakra felt; like placing a soothing balm in an injury, like...

"Hinata!", he couldn't keep his tone low, fear taking him again. The Hokage opened the door, and his cousin was with her back to them. "W... why are you here, Lady Hinata?"

"I'm so s-sorry big brother! You just left and you were so nervous, I-I...", the girl tried to apologize, her head low. "I thought y-you wanted a mission before recovering s-so I planned joining you in that, but...!"

"You heard our conversation", Tsunade realized, not knowing what to do. Based on what Neji said, Hinata was treated badly by her family too, but she could tell them his secret and the older kid would be gone. "What about going inside to talk, mm? You can stay too, if you need to."

Neither of the Hyuga cousins relaxed at this, but they interpreted her words as an order and obeyed. Tsunade promised to herself that they wouldn't need to return to the compound, at least not until some things changed.


	5. Comfy (end of arc 1; a start)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji has a surgery and Lee returns from his mission.

Neji stared at the table, focused more in his own thoughts rather than in his cousin, who probably did the same. He was now in the Hokage's house, who let him and Hinata stay when he talked about how much his family sucked, when he just went to ask for a top surgery.

_ 'That's... a pleasant turn of events, I guess' _ , he thought, counting the lines of the wood as Tsunade prepared some tea.

"U-um..."

He stared at his cousin, who tried to make some conversation. She was playing with her fingers, and he could see her sweat from a mile away.

"W-when did you discover you were a boy?", she asked, clearly trying to make them be in better terms. He accepted that offer with a sigh.

"I always have been a boy, Lady Hinata. My father told me that, as we are not a part of the Main branch, it was easy to make everyone thought I had a twin", he answered with a soft tone, warmth spreading in his chest as he remembered the good times, when his father was alive and taught him about how the world worked. 

"Oh", was the only reply he got, one that he barely heard. Hinata got quiet after that, hiding her presence again.

What did cousins from other families talk about? She was too nervous for her health, and he didn't want her to be hurt, and stress could harm her more than a weapon.

When Choji and Shikamaru were free and joined him for the day, they usually asked him about his love life. They shared a confusing look, like they were subtly fighting for something that Neji didn't notice.

Maybe that could help.

"You are not talking about Naruto anymore", he remarked, blinking. At first he was glad of that, but thinking more of it, it was strange. "Do you like someone else now?"

"A-ah, nonono!", she muttered, covering her blush with her hands. "Um, well, it's... yes? B-but... the person has a girlfriend already..."

"Sakura?"

Hinata let out an anxious squeak after hearing that name, and Neji heard Tsunade laughing from the kitchen. He smiled to his cousin, bowing to the woman as she sat and served them tea. 

"Damn, I  _ knew _ Sakura was popular with the boys, I didn't knew she was pretty for the girls too", the blonde exclaimed, placing and filling cups in the table.

"U-um, I think so... What about you, big brother? D-do you like someone?"

"No", he lied without missing a second, his body automatically tensing. Then he saw his cousin's soft gaze, her kind eyes, and... he couldn't hide his lie. Everyone would find out at some point, and she accepted him... "Well... yes, there  _ is _ someone I like."

Hinata seemed interested in that, drinking from her cup while observing him. Tsunade intercepted his doubt, talking before his cousin could push him.

"Well... I wanted to discuss some things with you two. Your family treats you pretty badly, based in what Neji said", she started. "You need to be safe to do your missions well. If you feel like you need to stay more than one day here, you're more than welcome. I wasn't aware of what was happening in your compound, and I plan to act in base of that."

"What do you mean you  _ weren't _ aware?", the boy asked, frowning. " _ Everyone _ in the village knows. I told them in the Chunin exams, two years ago, back when Naruto participated."

"... well, nobody informed me. I will speak with who was supposed to tell me something like that later", Tsunade muttered, denying with her head. "You wanted a top surgery, isn't it? We can arrange things to do it tomorrow."

Neji was still annoyed with the fact that she didn't know anything about their family, but... she really couldn't control what her advisors decided to tell her or not. So, he let himself relax and smile again, feeling better when Hinata smiled at the Hokage too.

~

It was a lovely day. The warmth of summer was more intense, but not to the point of being a bother.

Team Gai finished their mission in one week more than what they expected; when they heard the mission was B-rank, because of the lands that they had to cross to bring the escorted man to his home, they  _ knew _ something was weird.

Weird, in the sense of being followed without noticing. Of a weird cult that kidnapped the client, who didn't say anything about being targeted. That was unexpected.

But they finished. Lee was grateful that the only people that knew ninjutsu in the enemy group weren't skilled in taijutsu, like he and his teacher; otherwise, they would have been  _ killed _ . But that wasn't the case.

He searched for Neji with his eyes, when they walked to make the report. There were dozens of citizens -  _ as usual _ -, a surprising amount of the Hyuga family in the streets, but the Hyuga he loved wasn't with them. He didn't thought much of it, deciding to go and visit him in the compound in the afternoon.

When they were with Lady Hokage, she was concentrated in her thoughts. Shizune was looking through the window, a frown in her face. The blonde seemed to want to talk about something, but she hid it behind a soft smile and a nod.

"Welcome", the older woman greeted. "What happened in the mission?"

While their teacher explained the lateness in their return, Tenten had got closer to Lee, analyzing Shizune as her expressions shifted based on what she observed outside.

"She  _ never _ looks outside when we report a mission", his friend whispered, squinting her eyes. "You noticed, right? That Neji didn't go to receive us. I'm certain he sensed our chakra, even if he's injured."

"Maybe we should ask Sakura. She was who looked at him when he had his concussion, after all. Maybe she knows where he is", the boy replied, obtaining a nod.

What she said sent an alarm to his mind; he  _ did _ saw a lot of pale lavender eyes as they entered the village, scanning the houses in such a subtle way that the citizens wouldn't notice; after all, it was hard to tell when they didn't had pupils.

Gai dismissed them when he spotted his rival outside the edifice, reminding them to drink water and eat well before going to sleep, leaving Tenten and Lee to find the pink haired kunoichi. They separated, to search better. He... didn't spend much time in that. She was the one that found him, near a flower shop.

"Ah, Sakura, have you-", the boy tried to ask about his... boyfriend? Only to be interrupted by Sakura, who immediately smiled at him.

"Lee! I have something to tell you, it's good news", she exclaimed, closing her eyes as she spoke. She opened them again, and they were bright as always. Maybe he saw lipstick in her cheek, but he wasn't going to ask about that. "Neji is out of the compound, he got his surgery", the girl whispered, coming closer to him as a Hyuga walked nearby.

"W-what surgery? Did he got worse...?"

"Worse? What do you  _ mean _ , he's actually smiling for once, he's fine! He wanted to see you, come on!"

Before he could call Tenten to join them, Sakura grabbed his hand and ran through the streets of the village, in direction of the Hokage's home. It wasn't in her office, and he thought he wasn't allowed to go in there, but his friend dragged him anyways. She guided him through the big house, talking about inviting Gai and Tenten too, but he couldn't concentrate in her words now.

"Sakura, I didn't know Neji needed a surgery for his concussion... Is he really okay?"

"Ah, he's already recovered from that!", the kunoichi explained, nodding. "I didn't know Neji was trans, I just discovered because Tsunade didn't trust many people to help her with it, so I did."

"Uh... he is?"

That explained the weird shirt that Neji had used. But Lee couldn't understand why he didn't told him. He was still himself, and he loved Neji for that, yet it felt... strange. Did he thought that Lee would pick on him...?

"Yeah. I'm still curious in how his family didn't know, though", Sakura admitted, scratching her chin. "Anyways, we're outside of his room now. I'll bring Tenten and Gai soon."

He was left alone in front of an open door. He stepped to the front, his heart beating quickly, but the sensation faded away when he entered the place. The room was wide, with a relaxing cream color pallet. Lee could see two people inside, sitting in a bed, talking calmly.

Lee was surprised by this; Neji normally seemed annoyed by the presence of his cousin, yet he was smiling at her now, enjoying her company. Hinata was with her back at him, but his friend ( _ boyfriend?) _ quickly saw him in the door.

"Lee", he called, almost like a sigh escaping from his lips. He made a motion with his hands, and the black haired boy approached him.

"Hello, Neji", he said in a hushed tone, sitting at his side. "Hello, Hinata", he added, not wanting to make the girl feel unwelcome. She giggled, leaving the room after doing so.

He didn't understood why, but they never talked so he stopped thinking about that. Neji was laying in the mattress, a strange bandage covering his chest. And Lee couldn't remember the last time he saw him smiling like that, completely happy and with no worries hidden under his expression.

"Tsunade is very good", Neji commented, not moving much. Lee decided to lay at his side, knowing he probably wasn't allowed to. Neji placed a hand in his hair, softly stroking it. "She lets us stay. And she makes delicious tea."

"That's so cool", Lee replied, closing his eyes. Neji was warm, he felt comfy under his touch. "I didn't know that you would get a surgery. I would've stayed with you..."

"You aren't angry?", his boyfriend asked, and his genuine surprise felt like a needle into his stomach. "I never told you that I'm... well..."

"It doesn't change who you are. And you're happy, that's what matters!". Lee looked at his partner, a grin in his face. "Oh, before I forget... how did nobody notice?"

"My mother ran away before Hinata was even born. I learnt how to talk when I was really young, and told my father I was a boy", Neji started to say, sighing at the memory of his dad. He was aware that his mother didn't want to do anything with the Clan, and he didn't care about someone he never met, and as such he couldn't feel sad about her. "We used that as an excuse. As we weren't a part of the Main branch, nobody checked that I wasn't born with a twin. And... well, that's how it happened."

"Oh", the black haired boy answered, extending his arm to hug him under his bandages. He heard a soft hum. "Do you want to... talk about them?"

"There's not much to say", Neji whispered, closing his eyes. "My father is dead. My mother doesn't want to know me. That's all."

"I'm sorry, that you had to live that. But... what if she loves you? Your family is strict, maybe she ran because of that."

_ 'How can Lee be so positive? _ ', Neji thought, a question that always entered through his mind.

They kept quiet for a while. Lee was curled up under one of his arms, his breathing deep and slow. His hair was messy, and his eyes were closing with every passing second.

But... he needed to know, before both fell asleep and Neji didn't want to talk of that anymore. He couldn't wait.

"I don't care. I have people that really care about me now", the brown haired boy said, wanting to slap his own face as his boyfriend stirred-up. "There's Hinata, she's better than the rest of the family. There's Gai, Tenten, Tsunade. And I have  _ you _ . I know they will help me, but it's different with you. It's stronger, somehow. Better, in a way. I... don't know how to explain it. I never felt this way with someone before."

"I love you, Neji", Lee exclaimed, and his heart stopped for a second. It was... strange. The feeling of his chest had returned, stronger than ever, and he could feel his cheeks burning, his eyed dropping something in the happy surprise.

_ Knowing _ something and  _ hearing _ it were different things, and both made Neji smile.

"I love you too, Lee", he whispered, relaxing when he felt something warm near his face.

He couldn't hold back his tears when he felt a warmth in his lips, softly moving without rush and not forcing him to go harder, like in the books he once read when Kakashi forgot them in the training grounds.

It was their first kiss, and it was perfect.


	6. Fate can change(start of arc 2; Iwakan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone returns to the village.

Orange was the color of the sky, as a boy was panting to get air to his lungs. Scratches and bruises were all over his skin, sweat falling like rain. His yellow hair was dark with mud, having been in the ground thanks to a simple distraction.

"That's enough for today", his teacher exclaimed giving him a nod. "A little slug told me that we're needed in the village."

"Eh? But grandma Tsunade  _ knows _ we'll go back in two months! What's so important to cut our training,  _ hmm _ ?"

"It's something urgent, Naruto. Something about raids and the Hyuga family."

_ 'Hyuga? Wasn't that the family of Hinata and Neji?' _ , the boy thought, sighing. He remembered what the latter said in the Chunin exams and, while he didn't care much at that time, he was now relieved that grandma Tsunade would do something about it. It was time.

"Okay", the blond replied, cleaning the dirt from his body. "Sounds important enough."

~

When they returned to his home, the leaves of the trees were brown. Summer had ended long ago, and the chill breezes of Autumn hit his skin. He didn't mind now, his training helped him to stand coldness and intense heat.

Naruto could feel that something was wrong the moment the village was visible from a distance. It was unguarded, the main gates closed instead of open like they always were. The boy frowned, looking at his teacher with curiosity.

"How will we get in now?", he asked him, scratching his whisker marks. "There's nobody outside!"

"I know a way to get in, but you won't like it", Jiraiya replied, crouching to start a jutsu that the blond knew too well.

"... Inside a toad?"

"Inside a toad", he agreed, summoning a small animal. "Gamako, you know what to do."

The little toad nodded, and the boy groaned.

~

They could see everything from inside the animal. The village seemed completely alright, and nothing looked out of ordinary. Naruto almost complains about returning early, without finishing his training, had he not noticed the lack of civilians in the streets. Every home had its curtains over the windows. Only three civilians were outside, carrying bags with a Hyuga accompanying them, observing their movements. 

Where were the ninjas? They couldn't be in missions, if the village suffered of raids. Were they waiting for something?

Naruto knew better than to ask. Their voices would carry of, to the wind, and Gamako would be in danger. They would be discovered. 

The little frog reached the Hokage's house in some minutes. Near that zone, people was in the streets, behind barricades of wood and sand bags. Ninjas were vigilant there, and the blond felt proud of recognizing Konohamaru between them.

As they passed through the barricade, Gamako searched for the Hokage. She had called them there, after all; it would be weird if two people appeared out of a toad.

Nobody noticed the red animal. Better written, they didn't look at him them much; short glances in their direction, and nothing else. Their focus was elsewhere.

Shizune was who found Gamako. She was searching for the frog, most likely a request from Tsunade. The woman quickly noticed that it had the reddish tone of the summoned toads, and grabbed it in her hands, quickly going to alert the Hokage about them.

~

"So... the Main branch is being an annoying  _ ass _ , and the side Branch just follow their orders?", Naruto questioned, frowning. "Why can't they do a rebellion, or something like that?"

"They have a seal in their foreheads. We have been trying to reverse it, first with Neji, but it's too intricate", Tsunade replied, sighing. "Jiraiya, you are a fuinjutsu master; maybe you can help us to erase it."

"I would need to see the seal, but I wouldn't have many hopes", the pervy sage concluded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Where's this Neji you're talking about? I can check now."

"No, you just  _ arrived _ . You need to rest", the blonde argued.

The pervy sage wanted to say something to her, but it was lost in the loud noise of an explosion; another raid.

~

He got to see many of his friends as they defended from the attack; nobody had noticed him yet, fighting at his sides but not with him.

Shino and Tenten were the ones that seemed more determined in defeating the Hyuga; he could hear a bug swarm, thing he never did before, weapons were thrown to very specific places with perfect timing. You could tell from the way their muscles moved, the way an usual neutral expression had become dark, the other revealing pure fury.

_ 'They value their teammates as much as I value Sasuke', _ the blond realized after dodging a hit, kicking back at the unknown attacker. A jutsu was formed, and one of his many cloned helped him defeat the stranger.

The battle was won in half of an hour, and that's when the other ninjas noticed him there. Better written... it was a huge white  _ dog _ , who threw him to the ground and licked his face, happily moving his tail and barking, forgetting that Naruto couldn't understand him.

Konohamaru and Iruka hugged him when Akamaru let go, a brother and a father welcoming him, telling him stories of what had happened while he was away. His friends came over too, though they weren't as affectionate as the people he called his family.

~

Tsunade wouldn't let him fight yet. It had been months since the surgery, yet she felt like it was dangerous; even when he could train with his teammates, even if he joined to missions as the village still needed to do them, she wouldn't let him fight the other Hyugas directly.

"Hinata isn't allowed either", she would say, a failed attempt to make him feel comforted.

He was annoyed by this. But she was the Hokage, the best medic ninja, so he wasn't going to complain much. The sounds of a fight could be heard from his room, from  _ everywhere _ , as they did another attempt at recovering Hinata; she stayed inside too, kunai in hand, hidden in her room.

He was surprised to find that the battle ended earlier than usual, as the noise ceased and Lee knocked in his door. They hugged for a while, enjoying the silence for some moments, before the brown haired boy noticed how tired he was. 

"Let's go to sleep", Neji suggested, holding his hands. Lee could barely keep his eyes open, and being his teammate was the only thing that saved him from more than bruises.

"Mm, goodnight", his boyfriend whispered, half asleep, trying to find his lips to give him a kiss. He failed, making Neji giggle and return the gesture, successfully and with a smile.

"Good night, my little pebble."

He was always the last one to fall asleep. After some minutes, Neji could hear his slow breathing, could feel his arms softly hugging him. His bowl cut was a mess, his head resting in the taller boy's chest. Neji smiled, staying still to not wake up his boyfriend - it was weird, to use that word; but it finally was the certain one, and he couldn't be happier.

He closed his eyes, moving his arm a little as it had started to hurt. He froze when Lee snuggled closer to him, mumbling something in his sleep. The brown haired boy found a comfortable position then, cuddled to his lover and sharing warmth with him, his body relaxed and the tiredness almost took him too, until...

"Big brother, you won't guess who came back!", Hinata exclaimed, opening the door of his room. Her smile was wide, stutter almost gone with the happiness of her voice. "It's-  _ oh _ ". The girl interrupted herself, after realizing that Lee was there too. She blushed, feeling like she interrupted something.

"You're going to wake him up", Neji protested, voice low. Lee didn't even stir up, snoring contently in his arms. His smile didn't fade away. " _ Who's _ back, Lady Hinata?"

"Y-you know you can stop calling me that... And, um", she played with her fingers, her blush becoming darker in her silence. "It's Naruto... He and Jiraiya came to help. Maybe  _ father _ will listen to two Sanin-"

"You know he won't", he interrupted her, denying with his head. "This... this is getting out of control. They won't stop until they get you back."

"We must have hope. Fate can c-change, isn't it?", the girl suggested, trying to smile. She couldn't. "And if not father, Hanabi will help..."

Neither of them were sure of that.


	7. The real enemy of the Hyuga Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real reason for Jiraiya, a Fuinjutsu master, to return to the village earlier is revealed.  
> Another raid happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i remember that when i posted this chapter, my house almost explodes lol  
> thought it was fun enough to keep in the notes

Morning light filtered through the curtains, making his eyes twitch; maybe it was fall, but the sun was as strong as ever. His back felt heavy, but not in a bad way; it was warm, and a pair of arms were cradling his waist, countless of scars in them, holding him close to another's chest. 

He could hear soft snores from behind him, and he felt calm. He wasn't going to stir up, as that would wake up Lee; so, he just relaxed again in the embrace, closing his eyes. If Lee didn't wake up with the sun, that meant he was extremely exhausted from the previous raid. Neji quietly wondered if they were really going to stop now that they had help from another Sanin; his Clan was really messing up with the village now.

_ 'But that's what they want, isn't it?' _ , the boy wondered in silence, realizing that the answer was positive in an instant.  _ 'They want to exhaust everyone.'  _

He tensed when his boyfriend yawned, when the arms at his waist moved. Lee stirred up behind him, and Neji just stayed where he was. Had he woken him up?

When Lee started gently caressing his hair, he stopped worrying about that. He kept quiet, simply enjoying the moment with a smile in his lips.

~

The house was as lively as ever, with everyone gathered in the living room, distributing tasks between themselves for the morning; Tsunade, Hinata and Lee making miso soup and rice, while Shizune, Neji and Sakura prepared the table.

It was a nice routine they had developed over the months after Tsunade took the two Hyuga under her care. Sometimes the rest of their teams joined in, and sometimes it was just Sakura and them; Hinata was extremely shy around her, stuttering so much that her words weren't understandable anymore, and Neji helped her to calm down.

She didn't understand why that happened; the girl only acted that way when Naruto was in the village, when he talked to her, so why-

Wait. Hinata used to like Naruto. And only acted that way around  _ him _ . Could it be...?

"Neji. I have good news, for you", Tsunade said, once the breakfast was served, while getting bits of rice and distracting the pinkette from her thoughts. Sakura smiled, knowing exactly what her mentor had in mind.

"What is it?", the brown haired boy asked, drinking his miso soup. He always sat near Lee and, while they were good at keeping secrets, Sakura was nosy and obtained the best information from her girlfriend and Shizune. They were definitely dating, or were queerplatonic partners; whichever they were, they were still together, a bond stronger than mere friendship.

"Jiraiya and Naruto came back to the village. As Jiraiya is the best Fuinjutsu master I know, I thought that he could help with your seal", Tsunade replied, giving him a soft smile. A fork fell to the ground after she talked.

Neji simply stared at the old lady, eyes opened slightly wider than usual. Lee was excited about this too, grabbing his hand and grinning.

"... that could stop the raids, if it works. Thank you for everything, Lady Tsunade", he exclaimed, happiness filtering through his voice. That was a common thing since he lived with them, but it was stronger than normally. Hinata seemed glad too, no words coming from her mouth.

"I told Jiraiya to come by noon. Is that alright?"

Neji nodded excitedly, gently stroking his friend's scarred hand, and everyone finished their meal. 

~

They found the man waiting in the training room, reading some scrolls from the ground while a blond helped him to open even more. Jiraiya seemed deep in his thoughts, while the boy just observed with attention what he was reading. 

"We're here", Neji announced, bowing to the Sanin. The boy that accompanied him seemed oddly familiar, spiky hair that reached his shoulders, and whisker marks in his face... 

"Hey!", the blond exclaimed, running to his side after the rest group entered; Shizune was the only missing, and that's because she replaced Tsunade as she wanted to see how to break the seal ( _ in case they  _ _ could _ ). "It's been a long time. You're still taller than me, haha!"

"Hello, Naruto. Welcome back", Neji exclaimed, blinking. He didn't got to talk much to him, yet their short dialogues made him feel respect towards the boy.

Hinata was back to her past shy self, hiding behind him. His cousin... had she got more than one crush? Well, at least she wasn't  _ fainting _ at the sight of them anymore...

The Sanin approached shortly after his pupil, smiling at them. He seemed kind, but Neji knew he was a creep; that's why he kept quiet, waiting for an order from the older man while Naruto talked with Lee and Sakura. He quietly wondered why he hadn't done one of his pervy comments yet.

"Well, what are you waiting? Sit down and uncover your forehead", the white haired man said, not wasting any time. "I will need the seal to be activated, to know the hand signs used."

"What? It... it will h-hurt him... I won't d-do that", his cousin muttered, frowning. The brown haired boy tensed in his place, not moving a muscle.

"Ah, yeah; seeing how to activate something can help in understanding how to deactivate it."

Neji was now feeling dubious about the quality of the man; even if he was a  _ 'Sanin' _ , he didn't seem prepared enough. He could be wrong, yet the nervousness in his chest just became stronger.

Deciding to give Jiraiya a chance- and that, just because Tsunade trusted in him -, he slowly sat down, his gaze in the ground. Lee was at his side, doing a quiet thumbs up, and the strange feeling slowly faded away.

"Are you  _ sure _ about that?", Tsunade questioned, giving her old teammate a look. Jiraiya slowly took off the bandage that covered his forehead, glanced at it, and laughed.

He laughed at  _ him _ . At the  _ seal _ .

How could someone be so rude?

" _ That _ thing? I thought it was going to be something hard! They just changed the color!", the Sanin exclaimed, laughing at the end of his phrase. "I'll get it out of you. You don't need to activate it, don't worry", he reassured to Hinata, who seemed confused by the turn of events.

"What do you mean with that?", Neji asked, frowning. "It's... it's a simple  _ trick _ ?"

"Sort of. They just change the colors of the lines, but it's like a explosive seal... without the explosion, of course. Activated from afar and with different intensity, but it is something simple", Jiraiya explained, sitting in front of the boy.

"Eh?! It doesn't look like  _ anything _ I have seen!", Naruto argued, confused. "Well, I already saw it  _ once _ , but... you know."

"Don't worry, I know what to do", his mentor added, placing a hand in Neji's bare forehead, before closing his eyes and start to whisper something too quickly to understand.

Neji could feel his skin itching. His eyes were heavy, tears started to escape. His jaw was tense, painful; it's been a long time since Hiashi activated the seal, yet it felt like it was happening again. It was intense, spreading through all his head in a matter of seconds; but as soon as the pain came, it faded away.

His eyelids trembled unconsciously. The silence of the room soon became suffocating to his body, to his mind.

_ 'What happened? _ ', he wondered, still recovering from the pain. When his eyes opened again, the lights were too bright; everyone was around him, looking at Jiraiya and him with awe and admiration.

Did...?

"Sorry about activating it, I needed to or it would return after a while! It seems to fade with death, I had to recreate that without actually killing you", the Sanin explained, his voice calm and with a soft smile in his face. 

The tone of his voice seemed funny at the last words, but Neji couldn't say anything about it; Lee was the first one to hug him, holding him very close.

"I'M VERY HAPPY FOR YOUU!!", he said, probably more excited that the boy himself; he was still processing everything, his mind slowly clearing from the pain. He felt his lips in his cheeks, and he blushed; it had been months and he still felt shy whenever they kissed. Or, better written,  _ Lee _ kissed him. 

Hinata was tempted to hug him too, but she simply placed a hand in his shoulder. Tsunade embraced the whole group, a big grin in her mouth.

Neji was glad to have escaped the Compound. Even if only one of them was related with him in blood, they were part of his family. Gai, Tenten and Kakashi would have been there too, had they not been assigned to do missions outside of the village; they still needed to be done, and not many shinobi could be outside at the same time.

"It's... it's gone", Neji whispered, sobbing. "I'm free..."

Before he could bow to the old man, with tears in his eyes and holding a shaky smile, the ground shaked. It wasn't strong enough to make them fall, yet the loud explosion from outside was well heard by everyone in the room.

But... the clan had raided the day before. Yet they started to see pairs of lavender eyes near the house, using jutsu and the gentle fist to beat innocent civilians and ninjas alike.

A specially cruel pair of eyes fell in the big window of the room, forehead with no mark and long hair falling elegantly behind him. Hinata squeaked when he broke it, skillfully entering through it.

The two Sanin stood in front of the group of teens, already doing hand signs. Tsunade shouted something, and Naruto quickly pushed them outside, to the hallways, to run away from the danger; Sakura stayed with her mentor to help her with Hiashi, who probably had more tricks under his sleeve than he let everyone know.

"We have to go outside!", the blond shouted, dodging two Hyugas that came from the hallways. It was wrong, they were too  _ young _ , and scared, hiding it behind a mask of coldness-

They recognized him. They stopped their attack, staring in awe at his face, mouths open in a subtle 'o' shape.

"You're not of the main branch", one of them said, moving to a side. Their stares were making Neji uncomfortable, but it was something understandable. "Can you help us with our seals?"

"Yes", the boy promised, nodding. "But first, we have to stop the raids. We... I don't know how to do that."

"Hey, if these two just stopped at seeing you, maybe the rest of the clan will do the same thing!", Naruto suggested.

"He's right!", Lee agreed, smiling. Neji looked at him for a second, and he ended up smiling too. 

"Maybe you should cover, for... you know, drama!", one of the kids said, and the other punched her in the stomach. "Ow!"

"I'm not going to do that", Neji protested, crossing his arms. "We have no time to lose, let's continue. Based in the force of the explosion, they're trying to destroy the barricade", he continued, crossing through the last hallway while the rest followed. He heard Hinata muttering something, and soon she, Naruto and the two girls stayed behind.

It was weird, but they had to continue. With Lee at his side, everything would be alright.

"Where now?", his boyfriend asked, stopping for a moment. "There's a lot of smoke, I can't see well..."

The brown haired boy turned to see him, to see the secluded part of the village; his eyes could only distinguish black clouds, and fire.

"I'll carry you, don't worry". He activated the Byakugan and carried his lover in his arms, analyzing the path; debris and wood in the floor, people fighting meters away.

He jumped to one edifice, where he could see the sky without the help of his ability. There was a piece of clean cloth in the ground and, thanks to the sweat, he decided that wearing it would help more. 

_ 'I ended up listening to that dramatic child' _ , the brown haired boy thought, gently leaving Lee in the ground. He quietly extended his hand, looking at where the barricade was and not at him, the heat of the place making his cheeks burn.

Lee took it, entwining their fingers with a determined smile. Neji felt his heart beating strongly inside his chest, as they took countless steps to the border of the roof.

Lots of activated Byakugans. Of elders, children, teens; Hiashi sent  _ everyone _ to fight, everyone who could walk. He didn't discriminate in age.

Knowing this... his chest ached. Something was pressed inside him, something like fear. They couldn't erase all the seals at once, and it was painful; the Main branch could kill them before they were free. 

"Neji", Lee whispered at his side, squeezing his hand. "You can do it. It'll be alright!"

Lee believed on him. Hinata believed on. Sakura, Tsunade, Gai, Tenten... everyone.

So he inhaled, before stepping at the border of the roof. One of the older Hyugas noticed him, suddenly stopping his movements to look at his face. Then another one, and another.

With most of his Clan's attention, he talked.

"There's a way to erase our seal!", Neji exclaimed, and the sounds of battle stopped completely. He could feel countless of pale lavender stares falling in him; disbelief was revealed in their faces, or... mere tiredness. 

They were tired of being mere tools, pawns. None of them actually wanted to fight and yet, with a mere movement of his hands, Hiashi could get all of them screaming in pain. How could they refuse?

_ 'I hope they beat him already' _ , the boy thought, moving his hands to the back of his head. Lee was at his side, giving him a thumbs up and a nod, and he sighed. 

Quickly unknotting the bandage that covered his forehead, he jumped to the front of the barricade. The cloth fell to the ground, and loud gasping was the sound that occupied his ears for some seconds. The other side branch members observed in complete awe at his skin,  _ bare _ skin, and he let the oldest of them touch it.

"Stop the fight. We are not the enemy", Neji asked after some moments of pure silence, his voice soft. He inhaled before continuing. " _ Hiashi _ is. The Main branch has been in power for too long."


	8. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji returns to the Hyuga Compound.

"The Main branch has been in power for too long."

Subtle glances to each other, to the side, coming from every Hyuga in front of him. They all had concluded the same fact, in a way or another, yet their lips were glued. Since they were born, remaining silent until now.

"... We  _ have _ a chance", one of the oldest members muttered, playing with their hair. "He doesn't have his seal anymore. We can... change everything."

"For the best", a girl added, a soft smile in her lips.

Neji could see how they looked at him, how the attacking stopped as they muttered between each other. As more and more people relaxed, put out fires... under the untrustful stares of civilians and other ninja, of course, but still slowly repaired the mess they were forced to do.

He found it strange that the old council of Tsunade wasn't at their throats once they finished the battle. Maybe she had done something, because they could see the Clan Heads discussing stuff with her _ (it was kinda obvious, an unexpected meeting. When he later commented this to Hinata, she told him it was something common in disastrous times, and he wanted to slap himself because how could he not notice?) _

They found out Jiraiya had to kill Hiashi, and none of the Hyuga would actually miss him. They even thanked him, both for that and for being the one that slowly erased their seals. Maybe everyone had to help repair the village, but it was better than being killed because of their previous Clan Head... nobody knew who would be the next, just that it wouldn't be someone from the Main branch. Hanabi had given up once the battle stopped, and Hinata had helped the two kids from before to get their seals removed first; that was the only reason they weren't killed along with the old Hyuga council.

Now, it was time to go back to the compound, no matter how much Neji wanted to delay that. He wanted to stay with Tsunade, not with his Clan... maybe things would be different, but he still didn't feel comfortable with most of the other Hyuga.

Hinata had already left. He was with his few bags, looking at the place for the last time in a while. Then at Tsunade, who was at his side, neither of them knowing what to say. Until Neji inhaled deeply, before finally saying something.

"Could I come and... visit you sometime?", the boy asked, his playing with the end of his hair. "Maybe it's just was for a couple of months, but..."

Tsunade didn't let him finish, an interruption made with a warm hug. He smiled, enjoying the embrace in silence and closing his eyes; she protected him from Hiashi, from the rebellion. He knew he was safe with her, and that's why he didn't want to leave.

"I would go and grab you from your hairs if you didn't, kid", she exclaimed, grinning. "You always will be welcome, Neji. If you need to stay again, for any reason, don't be afraid to ask."

"Thank you, Tsunade..."

~

He found his team on his way to the Compound, who were waiting for him. They would say they were training but he knew, by the extra dango Tenten had in her hands, by how they gave him a big group hug. He didn't complain, simply smiling and straying on his path for a while. His bags weren't a bother- they were carrying only some clothes and the team's first picture together. 

"We haven't gone to eat together in a while", Gai noted, a hand on his chin. "Are you free to go, Neji?"

"Yes", the brunet replied with a soft smile. "Let's go."

Tenten and Lee beamed up at his answer, talking about trivial stuff with him. How the last mission went, a new ramen flavor at Ichiraku's ramen... It felt good to finally be able to go outside again, enjoying time with his team calmly ( _ maybe with some stares from the rest, but it was understandable _ ). He missed that, after months of being forced to stay confined to his house- well, Tsunade's. 

He sat with Lee and, even if he wasn't comfortable with... couple-ish stuff in public, they held hands under the table as they ate. Neji still didn't want to tell anyone that they were together and appreciated how, even when giving them knowing looks, neither Gai or Tenten said anything.

~

The sun was setting when the brunet had to return to the Compound, if only because he promised Hinata he would go. After having lunch together, Team Gai simply spent time together, having fun. Lee challenged him to a tree climbing competition- he barely won, but it was relaxing. 

Now, he had his bags on his back, the fresh sensations of his boyfriend's lips on his left cheek, and nervousness about a return. He was at the entrance of the compound, hours later than what he arranged to- were they going to say anything? There wasn't anyone in charge, exactly, but it was a fear always present after so many years.

... that's when he realized that he hadn't set a foot on the compound for months. He didn't know how to feel with this new piece of information.

"Nejii!", Hanabi exclaimed after he crossed the gates, running on his direction. She hugged him. "You're back!"

"Hello", Neji replied, returning the hug. His little cousin was stronger than when he last saw her. 

"I missed you", the girl admitted, looking up at him. "Will you go away again...?"

"Depends on what they will do from now on", Neji said with all sincerity. "... and who is chosen as Clan Head. I just hope it's not  _ Hyobe _ ."

Hanabi giggled with his response, a grin decorating her face. Then she seemed to remember something, breaking the embrace.

"The council wanted to speak with you, I think", she explained. "No idea of what the want, but they sounded serious."

"Okay then", Neji replied, sighing. "I'll leave my bags and go. Let's talk later."

"Yes!", his little cousin agreed, smiling again, and going away.

He did, too, wondering what had happened that they needed him. Neji hoped they didn't learn about his secret, but the whole village knew. Where they going to punish him?

~

He knew they were using the reunion room with just looking at the lighted candles. No sound came from there, almost as if it was a illusion and the place was empty- proven wrong with the  _ 'come in' _ that followed his gentle knocking on the door.

The whole council was looking at him in silence now, most of them being no older than thirty years old. Before, only the elders helped Hiashi manage the Clan. It was a good change, or that's what he thought.

"Is something wrong?", was the first thing he asked, sitting in the only empty space.

"We were discussing among ourselves", one of them said, bowing to him. Neji squinted his eyes, feeling uncomfortable under the stare of the other Clan members. "You are the one with the most developed Byakugan out of all of us- a young prodigy."

"What's the point in telling me that?", the brunet asked, frowning. It was something repeated to him his whole life; the Side branch members always said it was a shame he was born like them.

"We think you should be the new Clan head. You were the first one to have the seal removed, and your skills are impressive at your age. Not only with your eyes."

Neji inhaled deeply, looking at every face in the room. They were serious, yet there wasn't a direct rush to hear his answer. Everyone had decided without letting him give his opinion, and that would matter very little now. He agreed in silence, giving a small nod to the elder that had first spoken.

The aura of the place became less heavy then, and he could finally relax. Well... That was probably the last time in a while he would be able to; the council would help him, but he didn't study politics like his cousins did in the past.

It was going to be hard. The Clan wouldn't accept a no, or anyone else, for the position. He took it with uncertainty.


	9. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji gets an unexpected visit.  
> The next day, Lee is able to see him again, and buys a giant bouquet for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: missgendering, deadnaming

He treasured those few nights when he was able to sleep at his side, like they did during the raids, those sere the nights that he felt full. Complete. 

When he stroked his hair, smiling, even if Clan things had consumed almost all his energy from the day. They were very few. He wasn't even allowed to stay for long; between missions and the curious gazes of the other Hyuga, they barely sleep together anymore.

Lee missed the company of his lover; he felt cold now, lonely. He understood that Clan things were important, yet his heart was selfish, craving for proximity when it wasn't something that could be given in these moments.

He hugged his pillow, trying to stop thinking in everything. Neji did say that he could spend the night with him in three days, that he wasn't going to do any meeting. It was comforting, to know that he was going to be able to rest. Both of them; relaxed in an embrace, like they always did.

He slept with a smile in his face, all negativity forgotten as one single happy thing invaded his mind.

~

It was a cold day. One of those days in autumn, when you wonder if snow would fall or not.

He was in his room, eyebags marked in his skin, continuing to learn about more of the things a Clan head did. Hanabi was the one teaching him, not even fighting for the position; she was glad, even, that he ended up being chosen. They were in middle of a lesson about how to treat each ally of the Clan- this time, focused in the Taketori Clan. He thought it was annoying, to have to act different with each ally, but he would do it if it was beneficial.

Someone knocked in the door, startling the brunet and his cousin. Nobody interrupted the lessons; something serious must've happened, then.

"Come in", Neji exclaimed, doing his best to not yawn.

It was one of the guards. She seemed worried, nervous; he decided to let her talk when she collected her thoughts, based in how her mouth opened and closed she was finding correct words for that.

"Sir, there's an... unexpected visitor in the gates."

"Is it one of my teammates?", Neji wondered, massaging his forehead. 

"Uh, no", the guard denied, her gaze in the ground. The brunet frowned as he noticed her doubt. "It's... You don't know her, but it's someone from your family. Uh, close family."

"Just Hanabi and Hinata are alive from my close family", the boy noted, squinting. "Who is it?"

"It's... your mother, sir."

His hands dropped unconsciously to the papers, making some of them fall to the ground. The woman had never even talked to him, and now she was at the entrance of the compound; her motives were unknown to the brunet, but they were probably related to the fact he was leading the Clan now.

"... Tell her to go away", Neji said, collecting what fell from the table. His youngest cousin looked at him, placing a hand in his shoulder.

"Maybe she wants to give you something", Hanabi suggested, with a soft smile in her lips. "Give her a chance."

"She abandoned me and my father", the boy exclaimed, going back to read his texts. "She doesn't deserve it."

"I'll, uh... tell Hibari that she can't come in", the guard muttered, bowing before leaving the room. Her footsteps echoed in the empty hallways.

The cousins stayed in silence, Hanabi shifting uncomfortably where she was sitting, Neji just reading reports the council gave him; unsurprisingly, lots of the Clan members came out as soon as they discovered he was trans, a subject discussed in a reunion of marriage candidates- why were they thinking of that so soon? He was just seventeen, and they could just pick someone and train them like they were doing with him now.

Most of the reports he got were about asking for permission about same-gender marriages, permission for hormone treatments...; Neji felt happy, seeing how everyone was less wary and distant, how sometimes they came and simply talked to him with no fear. It was something they couldn't do before, with Hiashi.

"I think this is enough for today", his cousin whispered out of sudden, noticing how his attention was somewhere else. "I can't _really_ teach you anything more... is the council going to let you breathe sometime?"

"Yes, tomorrow", Neji replied, nodding. "A... good friend and I were planning to spend time together."

"Oh? Is your _boyfriend_ going to come?", Hanabi teased, smiling. "Are you going to _kiss_ him?"

"Lee is not my boyfriend", the brunet lied, receiving a soft punch in his arm.

"I never said his name", the girl added, and Neji felt his cheeks burn.

"... how did you know?"

"Hinata. Andd that he's the only one from your friends that spends the night here", Hanabi explained, grinning innocently. "Also, you talk a lot about him. You two are cute."

"Could you not tell anyone? I don't want everyone to know, at least not yet."

"Okay, okay... I think they're suspecting anyways, you know", his cousin said, walking in front of him. "They'll _know_ anyways, when you two wear tuxedos and kiss. Can I be your groomslady?"

"We haven't even dated for a _year_ ", the brunet protested, a smile threatening to form in his lips. He tried to look serious to his cousin, angry. "That would be too fast."

"Nobody's saying that you have to get married as soon as you turn twenty one-"

"The council is."

"Oh, yeah, these guys are _annoying_ ", Hanabi muttered, looking at the ground for an instant. Then she looked at him again. "Well, I am not saying you _have_ to get married. I'm just _suggesting_ it, because being a groomslady sounds fun. Take your time."

"We're okay how we are now", Neji said, mostly to himself, while playing with the end of one of his hair strands, smiling. "I think it's too soon to think about-"

"Hikari?", a voice interrupted the brunet, sounding like a tune long forgotten reverberating in his ears. What used to be soothing now sent chills to his back, tensef his shoulders; not only that, but the name the woman used was... _Incorrect_.

The first thing he noticed after looking at the stranger was that she wasn't a Hyuga. Gray pupils instead of pale lavender, and spiky brown hair... 

"I'm sorry Sir, she snuck in!", the same guard from before apologized, covered in scratches and dirt. "I was distracted, I'm so, so sorry!"

"It's alright, Haneen", Neji told her, not leaving his gaze from the stranger. "This woman is my mother, isn't it?". Receiving a nod from the invasor, he continued. "What are you doing here? What are your intentions?"

"Hikari, my girl... I came as soon as I heard you were alive", the woman commented, her words stabbing the brunet as if they were swords. He frowned.

"My name is Neji. I am not a girl, Miss", he replied, noticing how her gray eyes seemed sad at the bitter tone of his voice. He continued anyways. "You have not given us your intentions yet. And you hurt one of my guards. I ask you to leave, or we'll make you leave with force."

"No, my child... You don't understand, I thought you died with Hizashi!", the woman defended herself, stepping up closer to him. "I left long ago... I want to make up for abandoning you, Hikari."

"His name is Neji; stop calling him that!", Hanabi exclaimed, at the brunet's side now. She had taken a defensive posture 

"Those are mere excuses, Miss. It's not a coincidence that you come here after I become the Clan Head", Neji said, crossing his arms. "I don't want to see you here anymore. You're not my mother, Miss; it doesn't matter that you gave me birth."

The woman then left, forced by Neji and the guard accompanying them at the moment. Something told him that it wasn't going to be the last time he saw her- he would've to talk to her, eventually. But not now.

~

A new day had arrived, with clear skies and a bright sun. The cold autumn breeze was messing up with his hair. He had trained enough for the close arrival of Winter to not be a bother for him- only his nose suffered the consequences, but it wasn't anything bad. Lee had already done his morning training, and bathed, before going out again. He changed into a gray shirt and pants, with a scarf for the cold wind, and walked around. The boy lived far from the Compound, so the path would take good minutes itself.

"Hey! Rock!", Lee heard someone call, and a loud bark accompanying the voice. He smiled as a big white dog ran and hugged him, soon followed by his owner and a quieter Chunin. 

"Good morning guys!", the taijutsu master exclaimed, embracing Akamaru and carrying him gently. The dog loved that, he found one day as he relaxed with the Inuzuka, and showed it with licking his face excitedly. Lee giggled at this, letting the animal down.

"Hello", Shino said, not changing the serious expression from his face. "It has been a while since we last talked."

"Yeah! We got back from a mission last night and I thought, hey, what's Rock been up to?", Kiba exclaimed with a smile, showing his fangs. "We've not talked in _months_."

"Ah, I'm sorry about that, it was-"

"No need to apologise. Why?", the Aburame mumbled, accommodating his glasses before continuing. "We are ninjas. We get missions all the time. And you have a boyfriend, it is understandable to want to spend your free time with him."

"Yeah, that- _wait_... How do you know that I have a boyfriend?"

"Sakura told me", Kiba replied, giving the boy a thumbs up. Lee looked at the ground. "You're lucky that your crush likes you back. I have _nooo_ chance with mine!", he protested then, dramatically closing his eyes and sighing. Shino simply stared at him, petting Akamaru on the head.

"That's not true, there's always a chance! Have you confessed to them? You can't simply give up!"

At this, Kiba was the one looking at the ground, with his dog barking at him in a strange way. He denied with his head.

"Eh. My crush is in a relationship, and they're happy with who they are with", the brunet admitted, scratching his hair. "I'm not evil, won't break that for them."

"Ah! I see". The Inuzuka tensed, still looking to the ground as the boys started to walk around. "I think that was a good decision. You're a wonderful person, Kiba! I bet you'll find someone!"

  
  


"That is what I told him", Shino commented, his hands inside his pockets now. "But he does not listen to me. Why? I do not know."

"I'm still in love, okay?! It doesn't go away easily!", Kiba argued, frowning. "I'm trying to _un-fall_ in love, but it's hard as hell. My crush is so, so sweet..."

"Will you tell them?", the Aburame asked to his teammate, accommodating his glasses. "I do not think they would get mad. You have already stated why."

"I'm a bit curious now..."

At this, Kiba looked at his shoe instead of at him, once again. Akamaru sat on his owner's feet. And there was silence for a while, for a reason that Lee didn't understand. The buzzing of Shino's bugs was perfectly audible in the quietness of the place, accompanied by the distant chirping of the birds. It was almost Winter, yet they were still there. Lee wondered if they were going to be alright in the cold.

"Anyways... why are you using normal clothes, Rock?", the brunet asked after a while, finally looking at the boy with a bowl cut. He then sighed softly, realizing something. "You have a _date_. Dumb question, I _know_."

The taijutsu master noticed that Kiba didn't want to talk about who he liked so, smiling, he let the conversation carry on. He told his companions about the mystical free day Neji obtained which comnined with his own post-mission break. They walked around for some minutes, now talking about the day in which Akamaru somehow ate three watermelons at the same time- then a flower shop was visible, and Lee got an idea.

"Um", he started, deciding to let Kiba finish whatever he was saying before continuing.

"His fur was pink for _three days_! Funniest shit I've ever seen."

"Hey, um", the taijutsu master mumbled, being heard by Shino. Akamaru gave his owner a gentle bite, to make him stop himself to listen. "Do you think... flowers are good?"

"Yeah, they have very good smells. I like to eat jasmines every now and then!", Kiba exclaimed, nodding. "Very tasty."

"They come from plants, who make the oxygen we need to be able to breathe. Flowers are an indispensable part of our survival, no matter how small they are."

"A-ah, I mean... as a gift. For-"

"Neji, yeah, we know", the Inuzuka said, and... was that _jealously_ in his tone? Lee thought it was just his normal voice, maybe he was angry because he didn't got to sleep until noon. He chose to not comment on that.

"I always give him sunflowers, but... I want to give him more. Any flower suggestion?"

"That is highly influenced by who will receive them, so I doubt a general suggestion will work. Why?", Shino said, accommodating his glasses again. "Every flower has a meaning. The color changes the meaning, too. I suggest you ask Ino for help, because you may accidentally say ' _I despise you'_ by picking the wrong flowers."

"Ah! Okay!", the black haired boy exclaimed before entering to the shop, nodding. "Thank you, Shino! I'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Sure Rock, good luck."

"Farewell."

~

Ino was behind the counter, her head on her hands as nothing was happening. It had been a slow day in the flower shop; it was Saturday. And it wasn't noon yet. Someone always came before lunch, but now... not a soul.

"Hello!"

As if the client could read her mind, the door opened, and she smiled. It was Lee, with his bright grin on. He always bought the same flowers, every couple of weeks, so Ino leaned towards the sunflowers as she spoke.

"Hi Lee! How have you been?", the blonde asked him, as Lee approached the counter. "I'll have the sunflowers ready in a moment."

"I'm good! And- I'm not searching for sunflowers today. Well, yes, but- not only them"

Oh? A sudden change in something that had become a routine? That was uncommon on him, in things not related to training. 

"Mm? Not _just_ sunflowers?", she repeated, now looking at him in the eye. "Did something happen?"

"I'm going to see Neji today! He's very busy now, so I usually can't stay for long. I thought he would like the flowers...", Lee admitted, scratching the back of his hair.

' _So **that's** what happened_', Ino realized, not commenting on that. She had supposed the sunflowers were for the Hyuga long ago, based in what Sakura told her.

"What do you have in mind, then?"

"Well, mm... I thought of a lotus or two. Because of the Primary lotus", the boy explained, while Ino grabbed what he asked for. "And the sunflowers of always."

"Sunflowers are a bit... not pleasant to the sight. They won't look good, Lee."

"But Neji loves sunflowers! How am I not going to give him his _favourite flower?"_ , the taijutsu master protested, looking at the counter where the flowers laid on. "It wouldn't be a good one, for him, without these. Please, Ino! Let me add the sunflowers!!"

Ino looked at him, noticing how upset he was about the planned bouquet. She realized she wasn't going to make him change his mind and, smiling softly, obeyed to his request. They now had six sunflowers in the center, which she carefully entwined with the two white lotuses.

"Something like this?", she asked him, thinking in what to add.

"Yes! Perfect!!"

His expression turned bright in a matter of seconds. He extended his hands, about to grab the bouquet, but Ino grabbed it before he could. 

"It's too _simple_ ", Ino explained, walking towards where her father had placed some branches. "And, a fragrant flower would be a nice touch."

"Like what?"

"Magnolias". She got the magnolia branches, that were going to the sides, and arranged them in the bouquet. "Maybe some alstroemeria stalks, too... Added them."

"Oh! It's looking so big! That's so cool!!", Lee said, his eyes shining with happiness. "Thank you so much, Ino!"

"It's nothing", the girl replied, handling him the bouquet. Lee grabbed his wallet and payed, staring at the gigantic combination of flowers in pure awe. He looked so happy with Neji, even if he seemed optimistic he now _was_ , in a genuine way.

"Again, thank you so much for the help, Ino! I'll go now", the taijutsu master announced with a smile and a nod, waving at her.

"Have fun with your man~", Ino teased, twinking with her visible eye. "Be careful, and _gentle_."

"Why are you saying that, Ino? We _always_ spar!", Lee argued, obtaining soft giggling as a response. Ino then opened the door for him and gently pat his shoulder. "What's so fun?"

"Nothing, Lee. You're very innocent, that's all."

"Eh?". That won him another giggle, and a gentle push to the outside of the shop.

"Go give the flowers to Neji before they wither", she exclaimed, as a joke, for him to rush. "He'll be very happy with this, go with him."

"Okay! Thank you again, Ino!"

"You're welcome."

~

There were two people guarding the gates of the Compound, talking between each other. They only had orders of not letting in people they didn't know- and a very specific woman. Vague orders, but they followed them anyways. Something not expected happened that day, though. A visitor that came fairly often had arrived, but... he never had anything on his hands. He didn't even have his odd green jumpsuit that day, just normal gray clothes and a scarf. They let him in- the clan head would be mad if they didn't let his best friend pass, and his anger was not worth it.

"Hello", the boy exclaimed with a little smile, waving with his free hand, casual as always. "Do you know where I can find Neji?"

"No", one guard mumbled, scratching her hair in an uninterested way. Her companion looked at her with a frown.

"I think he's on his room", the other replied, nodding to Lee. "He's been grumpy after what happened the other day, but I'm sure you'll make him smile again."

"Oh no, what happened?"

"Ask your friend", one of them replied, closing the gates after he entered to the Compound. "And go."

"Okay...", Lee mumbled, confused over the grumpiness of that person. "Thank you?"

The boy didn't got a reply as he walked away, walking through the place in search of a specific room. He interrupted himself in middle of the walk, remembering that Neji wasn't in the Side Branch side of the Compound anymore. It was still a common mistake he and his team did, but were slowly learning the new path. ( _Emphasis on ' **slowly** '. Because Lee did not know the real path. He had to search for Hanabi as a guide because all the rooms seemed similar to him_).

Now, the taijutsu master was in front of the correct door, saying goodbye to Hanabi as she left, looking at him funnily for a reason beyond his knowledge. Lee decided to not ask, managing to knock on the door by grabbing the bouquet with his whole right arm, being careful to not harm any of the flowers. Bouncing where he was, until he heard footsteps from inside the room coming closer to the entrance of the room- and then he saw Neji's soft smile, turning into a surprised o-shape on his mouth, as the brunet registered what was in front of his eyes.

"Lee, this...", the boy mumbled, trying to look at him. Half of his face was hidden behind the sunflowers, but a huge grin was still visible. "This is..."

"For you!", Lee exclaimed, extending the bouquet towards him. His boyfriend was frozen on his place, analyzing the object in front of him. "It's been a while since we last met, so I thought this would be something ni-"

He interrupted himself as the shine of Neji's eyes fell to the sides of his face, as tears fell from his chin. Lee frowned in confusion, reducing the distance between each other in a half embrace made with his free arm.

"My dear rival, are you okay?", he asked him, hearing a soft sob as his boyfriend corresponded to the hug. "Is something wrong?"

"No, Lee, this... this is _precious_ ", the brunet answered, cleaning his eyes. And grinned, tiredness marked in the rest of his face even if happiness was blooming at the same time. "I love this. It's... ah, you left me speechless."

"You're talking", Lee noted with a tiny smirk, obtaining giggles as response. Neji got closer to him, the distance separating them being inexistent as he placed a kiss on his lips.

"Mm, you know what I meant", the brunet mumbled when he separated from him, resting his head on the shoulder of the taijutsu master. He had to make a big effort in not closing his eyes, looking at the slightly shorter boy to focus on something, to not fall asleep.

He had got insomnia with all the new information, and responsibilities, and stress- meditation helped him relax, but it almost never was enough for him to be actually able of resting. Maybe he would be able to sleep that night, hugging Lee... His company was like a remedy for his soul.

"Mm, I think I have a flower vase in the room", Neji mumbled as the smell of magnolias filled his nose. He looked at his boyfriend and smiled again. "I've been keeping the sunflowers alive as long as possible. Tried planting the seeds but they didn't grow."

"I'm sure they will grow someday! And if they don't, I can always buy you a plant", Lee noted, imitating his smile. He brushed some stray hairs out of his eyes, softly placing his lips on his forehead.

"You're always buying me stuff...". The Hyuga grabbed his lover's hand as he talked, pushing him inside of the room. He was gentle and patient, not rushing Lee to follow- which he did, placing the bouquet on water as he found the item Neji mentioned before. "I want to buy _you_ stuff. You already gave me a lot..."

Then he sat on the bed, extending his arms. And the long haired boy let his body fall on top of him, embracing him, with his head on his chest and the ability to listen to his heart beating in his ears. Lee wrapped him with his arms, not saying anything as Neji dozed off for a moment, his breath slowing down with every passing second. The boy knew Neji needed to rest, and his boyfriend was already half- asleep in his chest. Maybe they didn't got lunch yet, but Lee knew the brunet needed the cuddles, to simply rest without any obligation once his eyes opened again.

The plan was letting him sleep. But a small lavender gaze was looking at them from outside, doing a terrible work in not giggling at the situation. When she noticed she was being observed, the brunette entered as if her attention was in another thing, whistling innocently.

"Ooh, what a _nice_ noon, perfect for a _nap_!", Hanabi teased, smirking. "Food is ready. Big brother has to come, wake him up."

"But he's too tired... are you sure he can't just sleep?"

"He's _Mister Clan Head_ now! He can't _sleep_!", the girl continued, getting closer to them. She squinted her eyes in a way that didn't invoke trust, poking her cousin's neck. Lee wasn't sure as to what to do about that, but held Neji closer to him just to be sure. "Wake up, we have _lunchhh_!"

The only reply that the girl obtained were meaningless mumbles. She sighed and looked at Lee, smiling at him. He frowned, not understanding at first, until the silence and her inaction made things clear. Lee assumed Hanabi had an actual reason to try and wake up Neji instead of just trying to annoy- _or he just didn't know her enough._

"They will worry if he's not there. And they'll come and see you like this", the girl warned, her voice now serious. "I mean, they already _know_ thanks to the bouquet. But still."

' _They already know, and Neji wanted it to be a secret... Oh no_ ', Lee thought, looking at the sleeping boy on his arms. He touched his cheek, a careful and repetitive action until his boyfriend started to stir up.

"Sorry, my dear rival. Lunch is ready, do you want to eat?", the black haired ninja asked, looking at Neji to the eyes. The brunet had a pout on his face, deciding to lay down on the bed instead of in Lee's chest. "Neji?"

More mumbling, and a groan.

"The chef did _soba~_ ", Hanabi said, almost humming.

That caught Neji's attention, who stirred up for real then. Both of his companions giggled at this, one getting up and the other going away.

"You don't have the green jumpsuit", the brunet noted, extending his hand for his boyfriend to take. Lee grabbed it with a grin.

"I thought you had noticed. This is more... casual, or that's what Tenten said."

" _Tenten_?"

"Yes, she helped me pick something. Well...", Lee trailed off, scratching his hair with the other hand. "When she heard I was coming here, she forced me to buy. And they're comfortable, so I won't complain."

"Good. But you don't have to use something you _don't_ like, okay?", Neji mumbled, making soft circles on the slightly shorter boy's hand, caressing his skin. "You don't have to impress me. I already love you."

"I love you too, Neji. I just wanted to make this special."

The brunet looked to the sides, not finding anything out of place or other people than them on the part of the Compound they were in. He then leaned in and kissed his cheek, smiling and resting his chin on the slightly shorter boy's shoulder. Lee didn't move him, wrapping his body with his arms in silence, caressing the end of his long hair. Neji had to force himself to not lean in too much, or else he was going to fall asleep on his feet. The brunet separated from his boyfriend, grabbing his hand again and guiding him to the dining hall, talking with hushed whispers, giggling at trivial stuff on their path.

They stopped in front of the door, the noises of chattering and plates already being audible from where they were. The brunet was still a bit doubtful about… everything. There had been changes happening too suddenly, he still hadn't got time to adapt to yet. He wasn't really sure what to do after that noon, he only knew Lee was going to be at his side. He was smiling at him on that moment too, not rushing the entrance to the dining hall.

They were going to be alright, Neji supposed. Even if the rest of the Clan didn't approve or accept their relationship, he was happy with the black haired boy, and that was what mattered, more than political reputation. Both boys entered holding hands, not paying attention to the stares as they sat together on the table and ate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to Skuun, Omni, Rasp, and Cookie, as they both inspired me and helped me to do research for the finale.
> 
> And to you, for reading this. I have other NejiLee stories too, if you're interested.


End file.
